Sidney Glass
Sidney Glass é um personagem recorrente de Once Upon a Time. Ele fez sua estreia no segundo episódio da primeira temporada. Seu contraparte na Terra dos Contos de Fadas é o Espelho Mágico. Sidney Glass é o editor-chefe do O Espelho, o jornal local. Ele também é um espião leal da prefeita de Storybrooke, Regina Mills. História Durante a Maldição thumb|left|180px|Sidney mostra à Regina o que encontrou sobre Emma. Ele coletou informações sobre a recém-chegada Emma Swan sob as ordens da prefeita Regina Mills. No entanto, ele foi incapaz de conseguir qualquer coisa dela. Regina o ameaçou, e ele foi embora. Sidney, em seguida, publicou muitos artigos sobre o passado sujo de Emma, tentando fazer o povo começar a odiá-la. No entanto, essa tática não foi bem sucedida. Alguns artigos sobre o passado de Emma incluíram como Henry Mills nasceu, e que ela estava bêbada quando bateu o carro na placa de Storybrooke. Após a morte do xerife Graham, Regina indicou Sidney como candidato à sua sucessão para ser concorrente de Emma. Sidney não pareceu determinado a manter e posição e fotografou a prefeita quando foi salva de um incêndio por Emma. Furiosa, Regina o mandou ficar longe afirmando que ele estava ajudando Emma a ganhar votos. Durante o debate com os habitantes de Storybrooke, Sidney fez um discurso obviamente ditado por Regina enquanto Emma preferiu denunciar a ação do duvidoso Sr. Gold, que estava tentando ajudá-la na sua nomeação por meios fraudulentos. Portanto, os moradores mostraram-se impressionado com sua determinação e a elegeram. A prefeita e Sidney entregaram a Emma seu distintivo na Lanchonete da Vovó logo após a eleição. O repórter foi à Lanchonete para convencer Emma a ajudá-lo a expôr Regina. Ele disse que tinha sido demitido do jornal pela prefeita e deixou um cartão com seu número de telefone. Quando Regina destruiu o castelo de Henry, Emma aceitou a proposta de Sidney, que disse que 50 mil dólares tinham sido roubados do orçamento da cidade. Ele propôs a utilização de escutas para espionar a prefeita, mas Emma preferiu ficar dentro da lei. No entanto, eles decidiram perguntá-la, mas Regina permaneceu imóvel e sua explicação não foi satisfatória. Emma aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar uma escuta no escritório e descobriu que a prefeita tinha marcado um encontro secreto na floresta. Ela então informou Sidney e ambos decidiram segui-la. No entanto, os freios do carro falharam e o veículo foi parar fora da pista e Emma suspeitou que a prefeita tinha a sabotado. Eles então encontrou o Sr. Gold, que disse que tinha feito uma transação comercial com Regina em troca de terras. Posteriormente, Sidney e Emma invadiram o gabinete da prefeita à noite e mexeram em seu computador. Eles descobriram que o dinheiro tinha sido desviado, mas Regina interrompeu e Emma disse que o gabinete tinha sido vandalizado, e que Sidney tinha testemunhado. Mais tarde, Emma e Sidney mostraram os planos de construção e sugeriram a construção de uma casa com o dinheiro da cidade. Emma lembrou que tinham obtido os documentos por meios ilegais e portanto não podia denunciá-la. Sidney então revelou que a prefeita tinha o mandado espionar Emma e Henry. Determinada a se vingar, Emma tentou expor as ações de Regina no conselho municipal mas Regina queria na verdade construir um playground para as crianças da cidade. Emma e Sidney foram à lanchonete, onde eles beberam juntos e prometeram se aliarem contra a crueldade de Regina. No entanto, apenas algumas horas depois, Sidney repetiu a conversa com Regina, que elogiou seus esforços. A coisa toda tinha sido uma farsa para constranger Emma. Citações :(Para Regina): "O Espelho ataca novamente." :-- The Thing You Love Most ---- :(Para os moradores): "Só quero dizer que se for eleito, quero trabalhar como reflexo das melhores qualidades de Storybrooke: honestidade, boa vizinhança e força. Obrigado." :-- Desperate Souls ---- :(Para Emma): "Posso realizar seu pedido." :(Para Emma): "Às vezes, agir errado por algo bom está correto, né?" :-- Fruit of the Poisonous Tree Aparições Curiosidades * Seu sobrenome é Glass ("Vidro" em inglês), referência à sua vida passada como o Espelho Mágico. * Ele fala muitas vezes trocadilhos relacionados ao espelho e indiretamente referências de sua vida anterior como um gênio e cartomante. * Ele tem acesso a escutas e diversos equipamentos de vigilância eletrônicos que ele usa para espionar pessoas para Regina Mills. Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Antagonistas